Mental hospital? no way!
by makadeathsythe092
Summary: Maka attempted suicide and since that failed she has to go to the mental troubled teens program, where she meets soul and the gang will they fall in love or will they turn out like her parents?
1. Chapter 1

hello** this is my first ever fanfic so make sure you read and review and let me know how my story goes :) I don't own soul eater but I do own this story :)**

my name is Maka Albarn and I hate my life. My parents fight over simple things I have no good memories of them and usually I am locked away in my room cutting myself. cutting makes me feel more alive takes away the emotional pain numbs it for a while and lets the physical pain sink in. I tried killing myself once and I got caught which led to me being in this car heading to the troubled tens mental hospital to take part in their stupid program when really this is all my parents fault and the don't even realise it they are just too stupid they should be the ones to be sent away they have serious issues not that I can talk but still at least I don't bicker at anything even small things like if one of them breathed the wrong way shit would hit the fan. I am siting in the car and I put my iPod ear buds in my ear and listen to never too late by three days grace.

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

I never was accepted anywhere I had no friends and life sucked especially when you had a family that is still together but broken at heart. I cannot believe my life ended up this way I hate it so much I even tried to end my life because of these stupid people I call my parents. I don't even want to look at them I know they are fighting I can see the shadows of arms and hands moving and pointing at each other. Arms moving and slamming on the middle compartment. I start to turn up my music to almost full I can still hear them arguing I look out the window the scenery goes past in a blur. I hear my mother screaming they are blaming one another for me going to this program and my father says its all my mothers fault but in reality it was both of them.

** Even if I say**  
** It'll be alright**  
** Still I hear you say**  
** You want to end your life**  
** Now and again we try**  
** To just stay alive**  
** Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
** 'Cause it's not too late**  
** It's never too late**

I turn my music up louder and block out their insane bickering. its like a never ending typhoon that u just cant escape cause it just pulls you back and you cant run because nothing you do can save you. I listen to the rest of the song.

**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

we pull up and I step out of the car and look at the place I look up at the hospital it looks alright the garden looks well kept and th building looks a nice blue and actually inviting and now I feel like actually dumping my parents and checking this place out. Sadly enough my dad gets my bags ansd my mother comes and stands next to me smiling taking in the surroundings "this place is nice, huh Maka?" I ignore her I don't want to talk to any of them. My mother sighs giving up and takes my hand and leads me inside to the front reception a girl with dark skin and dreadlocks is there and she smiles at me. I stare blankly back my mother walks up and speaks to the receptionist "hello im kami and this is my husband spirit and we are here to check our daughter in I'm sure doctor Angela has called you right?" my mother asks as politely as she can careful not to say anything about my father to upset this whole situation. she types a few things into the computer and looks back up with a pleasant snile on her face and replies "ah yes Maka Albarn right here ill take you to your room say good bye and ill grab your stuff" she picks up my bags and walks down the corridor to the bottom and waits for me my father hugs me and says good bye and so does my mother. I still don't say a word as they leave, I walk down the corridor were the receptionist is waiting I reach her and she walks up a flight of stairs I follow close behind.

"This is were the thirteen year old are this is floor one we walk past a sign that says **13 year olds containment **I don't really feel comfortable. "Our second floor is were the fourteen year olds are staying and she walks down the corridor past another sign but this one says **14 year old containment **we went up another flight of stairs and she showed me to my floor the fifteens floor we walked to the sign that said **15 year olds containment **we walk down and she showed me where the mess hall was and were the games room was and the pool. We walked down a small hallway were there was doors of all colours and designs one that caught my attention was a red door with cracking piano keys and a soul behind the piano keys up the top was the name soul as well I was quite intrigued on who this person was. "We let the patients decorate their doors to show people what they feel like or describe who they are and their personality" she told me with a sweet voice and a smile. We stopped at a door and it was just plain white we she told me "This will be your room from now on and your not aloud to leave this floor unless we have rec which will be outside and the therapists will supervise you I will bring up your paint so you can decorate you door but in the mean time unpack and get settled in today must have been a rough day I will be back in a hour with your paint I just have to run some errands.

She left without another word and I walked in and closed the door, i took the room in It had nice soft green walls and when the receptionist comes back I will ask if I can paint the inside as well as he door I love art. I unpacked my stuff I put my paintings on the walls and my sketch book on the desk. I placed my bed spread on my queen sized bed and put my blankets on top. I put my pillow case on and I was going to explore this new room. I walked down the hallway and found my walk in closet were I hung up my clothes. I walked into the bathroom, it was a nice bathroom the walls were painted a nice soft blue with sea shells on them. The bath looked nice and so did the shower. I walked back in and looked at the time **11:03am **my clock said so the receptionist should be here around 12:00 I grabbed some clothes and decided to take a shower it felt good to have the water flow off my skin I washed my hair and found myself thinking about my mum and dads fighting my eyes stung with tear and I turned off the water. I refused to cry over them I will not be weak and cry just because they are idiots. I walked out of the bathroom with my new clothes on that consisted of a red blouse and a plaid blue skirt and black boots. I heard a knock on the door only the paint was there but no receptionist a note was there so I picked it up. it read

_dear Maka,_

_sorry I had to leave this note I need to go back to my desk but here is your paint and do whatever you like with it by the way my name is nygus hope you enjoy your room_

_sincerely nygus _

I grabbed the paint and decided to get to work I dipped my paint brush and painted the whole door black after that had dried I painted a soul onto the door with cracks in it and blood oozing out from the cracks that fell into a sea of blood down the bottom then a the top left corner I wrote my name in capitals MAKA. I decided to go look around the hallways for something to do so I got up and exited my room. I walked down the corridors and looked at some doors there was a bright blue door with stars and a really big messy signature that said blackstar. I walked up to one that had purple on it, it had a giraffe on it and a scribbled name that looked like a toddler drew it and it said patty. I walked up to another that was painted pink with several love hearts and It said liz. their was another that was black and had 3 equal stripes on it coming from both sides there was the name kid on the top. Then there was a dark blue door with camellia blossoms on it which said the name tsubaki. I didn't stay long in the hallways I was just about to open my door when something caught my eye the door that belonged to soul was directly across from mine. I shook it off and realised that I don't know when anything is not lunch, dinner or breakfast I sighed to myself and plopped on my bed. Just as I started to drift to sleep there was a beautiful sound coming from somewhere it sounded like piano. I jumped off my bed and walked towards the sound letting the music carry me to wherever It was playing It sounded so dark so beautiful. I kept walking trying to find the source with my feet had carried me to a music room. I peeked through the window of the door **(A.N: that's not creepy at all) **and looked at a boy my age playing the hardest piece I have ever seen his fingers moved over the piano so delicately so perfectly and it sounded beautiful so dark. He stopped abruptly and looked In my direction were I got a better look at his face. he has snow white hair that gravity defied completely and crimson red eyes that could pierce your soul with one glance into them.

"Who are you" his voice sounded annoyed at my presence and he stood up and approached me. he looked me up and down and inspected me he smirked at me and said "you know for a fifteen year old you have absolutely no tits what so ever" his laughter roared and I grabbed the nearest book "MAKA-CHOP!" and I hit him with the book he collapsed on the floor with a large bump on his head "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM A C CUP THANK YOU!" I screamed at him. He looked up shocked and I started breathing heavily and I was pretty upset at the comment he made on my chest not to mention he shouldn't even be looking there. who the hell did he think he was commenting on my chest like that. He got up and dusted himself off and held out his hand with a bored expression on his face. "The names Soul, Soul Eater" he said with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Names Maka, Maka Albarn" with a smirk on my own face I spat on my hand and looked up at him with a expecting look. he just smirked and spat on his own and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya tiny tits" he said with a smile on his face. that's it he's gonna get it. "MAKA-CHOP!" and I hit him on the head this was going to be a really long 9 years.

**So how was it please read and review thank you for reading my 1st chapter next update will be tomorrow **

**SHARNA OUT!**


	2. Meet the gang

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you liked my first chapter I so I am posting the new chapter like I said I would today. :) Also thank you for the reviews guys especially**

**Cherryberry998 and Kaitlin Elizabeth Evans FOR MY FIRST EVER REVEIWS!**

**Blackstar: YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED YOU MAY START THE STORY NOW!**

**Makadeathscythe092: Sure blackstar but would you be willing to do the disclaimer so I can get started?**

**Blackstar: MAKADEATHSCYTHE092 DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Makadeathscythe092: Thanks Blackstar now on with the story!  
**

* * *

** Meeting the gang**

We started walking out of the music room and I was looking straight ahead sensing someone looking at me and burning a hole in the side of my face. I looked at soul with an agitated lookmy face I didn't like his staring, it made me feel uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and said "what is it soul you have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes and it's really annoying so do you need anything or am I going to have to Maka-chop you again?" I asked him. "No! No more Maka-chopping it hurts bookworm!" he told me well practically screamed in my face. "Okay than stop staring at me it's creepy!" I yelled back at him. I huffed and walked ahead and into my room I lay on my bed and tried to take my mind off soul but that failed miserably. I looked around the room and remembered I brought my electric guitar and decided to go to the music room.

I walked down the hallway and people started staring but I kept walking ignoring their stares. I finally reached the music room and set my guitar down at looked at it. It was a black guitar with neon green flames and the strings were metal and the tuning pegs were an electric blue the straps were black with electric blue lightning. I grabbed the amp and its chords and plugged it into the wall. I plugged the chord into my guitar and grabbed the mics and set them up with the stands. I picked up my guitar and put the strap around my shoulder and played a few stings and tuned it. I walked up to the mic and tested it. At first I started playing hail to the king intro by avenged sevenfold. Pleased with myself I started to play misery business by paramore and decided to sing as well.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile**

I strummed my guitar hitting each note perfectly and singing in key with the music getting so involved into the music I didn't even notice someone watching. As I sung the chorus I felt myself loosing myself in the music

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
and if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
it just feels so good**

I started singing after the pause

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse **

I started singing the chorus again.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
and if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
it just feels so good**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving**

I played the guitar solo for the song I hit everything right on I was so lost I didn't notice someone was standing in front of me watching me so intensely. I belted the chorus with all I could

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
and if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
it just feels so good**

I was sweating and I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead were soul was standing looking at me with his mouth open. Also 5 other people were there staring at me from the door way clapping and cheering. I was so scared I dropped the mic and stared at them in shock. One of them came up to me he had blue hair that stuck out awkwardly like a star and yelled in my face "I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKSTAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD! HA HA HA YOU HAVE PLEASED YOU GOD WELL WITH YOUR MUSIC BUT YOU WILL NEVER SUR-" he couldn't finish his rant because a boy hit him in the head he had black hair with 3 white strips on each side of his head and 1 ring on each of his hands. "Excuse Blackstar he's just excited to see someone as good of a player as you" he told me with a smile and extended his hand and said "my names kid its nice to meet you" I put my hand out and shook his and said "M-Maka "I stuttered a girl with short blond hair came up to me and started jumping on the spot laughing and then topped her face was serious and she asked me "do you like giraffes?" I looked at her and said "yes?" I was unsure about this girl. "Good my name is patty and you are now my friend and we will ride the magical giraffes everywhere!" she yelled I was really creeped out.

Another girl that looked similar but taller and had longer hair came up to me and said "hey the names Liz your pretty talented there" she told me with a smile she looked like a tomboy but then pulled out a nail file and started doing her nails. A tall girl with ink black hair came up to me and said "hello my name is Tsubaki I hope we can be friends Maka". I looked up and told her "I'd like that" I told her with a smirk. I never smile anymore because all the people I smile for disappear or they never speak to me again. 'So this is what it's like to have friends' I thought to myself. Blackstar jumped behind the drum set and soul grabbed another mic patty grabbed the bass guitar and kid grabbed the other electric guitar also Tsubaki grabbed the violins. Blackstar yelled out "YOUR GOD WANTS TO PLAY AFTERLIFE!" I smirked just about to show them what I could do. Soul turns to me and says do you know the chords to afterlife by avenged sevenfold I nodded and played the guitar intro to it with kid as soul begun to sing

Soul:** bold **Blackstar: brackets ()

**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen.  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.**

**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right.**  
**Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,**  
**Arrived too early.**

**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,**  
**I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far.**

**I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.**  
**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.**

**A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain.**  
**Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you.**  
**Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.**  
**Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.**

**This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall).**  
**No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall).**  
**So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign.**  
**I've made up my mind.**

**Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye.**  
**Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.**  
**'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.**  
**Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.**  
**This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,**  
**Take me back inside, when the time is right.**

**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me.**  
**I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening.**  
**Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be.**  
(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy.)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.)

I slammed onto the guitar hitting the notes straight on key and kid couldn't keep up so I kept going my fingers hitting each fret and string with so much precision that I did it perfectly and soul started singing again once it was over.

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife.  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here.  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you.  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,  
Take me back inside, when the time is right. **

He stopped singing and looked at me with big eyes and was shocked. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I could do the guitar solo for afterlife" I said with a smirk. Soul looked at me as if I was crazy and I told them that I had to go back to my room now I grabbed my guitar and walked into my room and laid in my bed thinking of how well we played together but that was just a onetime thing with my friends I was not about to sing in front of them again. I don't like singing in front of people so I won't be doing that again. There was a knock at my door so I stood to see who it was it was Nygus she was holding a slip of paper. "Here is your schedule for everything lunch should be ready soon so be ready around 1:15pm, well I am off have fun" she said and walked out of the room and went back to her desk

I looked at the time and it stated **1:00pm **lunch will be ready in 15 minutes I went over to the cupboard and opened it and grabbed the left over paint I had. I walked over to the walls and grabbed a paint brush and dipped it into the green paint and started getting to work on the walls I was painting for a good 15 minutes and decided it was enough for now I was going to surprise everyone with what I did. I got up and walked out of my room into the mess hall and lined up for some food. Just then Blackstar bursts through the door screaming "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED YOU CAN START EATING NOW I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Blackstar was cut off by kid punching him in the back of the head. "Shut up Blackstar people can eat when they want too" kid told him "NO THEIR GOD HAS TO BE PRESENT BEFORE THEY EAT!" he screamed which earned him another punch to the back off the head. They noticed me just staring at them and they came over to me and we ordered our food.

Kid took me to the table were all our friends were hanging soul was trying to pry this girl off his arm. She looked like a giant whore she looked appalling she had a giant push up bra a face caked with make-up and the skimpiest skirt and shirt I have ever seen in my life. "Souuuuly please go on a date with me you know you want to" she pleaded and whined in a bratty voice. Soul sighed in defeat "fine tiffany ill pick you up at 7 just go away so I can eat in peace" he told her in an annoyed voice. I looked up something inside of me hurt but I was ok with it I was a bit confused as to what it was. I ate my chips and steak in silence as soul stared at me I stood and told them I was going back to my room. Soul followed close behind me and asked me "can I ask a favor of you?" I looked at him and said "it depends on what it is" he looked at me dead in the eyes and said "Can you hide me tonight so I don't have to go on that date with that tiffany girl?" he visibly shuttered at the mention of her name "she has an eating disorder that's why she's here" he told me "Yes Ill hide you for the night but this Is a onetime thing nothing else got it?" I asked he nodded and he walked in and grabbed his stuff and walked into my room and plopped down on the bed he his eyes wide in shock as he said "wow your walls there so beautiful" he soon fell asleep for an afternoon nap. I set an alarm and fell asleep next to him for an afternoon nap as well.

**So how was it was this one good I wanted something to do with music so I put that sort of band thing in there but please make sure you read and make lots of reviews telling me how It went next update will be tomorrow afternoon :) **

**Bye guys**

**sharna**


	3. Truth or lies? Who can i trust?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked my second chapter I must say it took longer to write than I expected. I had a case of writers block. Again thanks for the reviews and please review more and more.**

**Soul: This is not cool get on with the story.**

**Makadeathscythe092: Yeah yeah soul could you do the disclaimer?**

**Soul: makadeathsycthe092 does not own soul eater. So not cool…..**

**Makadeathsythe092: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Truth or lies? Who can I trust?**

I woke to an annoying buzzing sound in my ear I opened my eyes and the light filled my eyes. There was a snoring sound in my other ear and I looked over my shoulder to see soul. Sleeping next to me. A little bit of drool coming from his slightly open mouth. His breathing was evened out and his hair a slight mess. I felt the heat creep up to my face I screamed and grabbed the nearest book and started Maka-choping the shit out of him. He woke up to an angry Maka with a blushing face his forehead bleeding a bit. He looked up with droopy eyes and ruffled hair and asked "ugh Maka why did you hit me? That's so not cool". He rubbed his head and wiped off the blood that was slowly forming on his forehead. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SYMMETRY ONE BIT PATTY LOOK YOUR GIRAFFE ISNT SYMMETRICAL! NOT ONE TINY BIT! We heard kid yelling from outside the door. I stood up but a hand caught my wrist when I heard soul say "you don't want to go out there when he is having a blow up" I looked at him strangely. "Kid has OCD and he likes things to be symmetrical if they aren't he full on spazzes out" soul looked me quizzically as if I didn't already know that. "Well what's patty in here for?" He looks at me and rises from the bed scratching his head.

"Would you like me to explain why everyone is in here?" he asked. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue "Patty is in here because she is psychotic and too be honest nobody knows what's wrong with her" he said and looked at me I ushered him to continue. "Tsubaki had night terror disorder she has gotten better though" he said "Blackstar has Narcissistic disorder he hasn't really changed oh Liz well she has panic disorder she freaks out a lot over tiny little things" he said. "That's about it" he finished "you never told me why you're in here, what's wrong with you?" I asked him coking my head in confusion whilst he smirked and told me "well as for me I have major depressive disorder, I have gotten a lot better but I still have my moments" he told me he started laughing at what he had told me I guess he found it funny to tell me about himself. "So why are you here?" he asked me 'no I'm not going to say' "oh is that the time I'm going to have a shower now I'll be back soon".

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom and slid down on the door and felt tears sting at my eyes and I didn't want to cry but the tears flooded my eyes and they poured down my cheeks. I held my face in my hands and sobbed feeling empty inside I walked over to my shelves I had in the bathroom and popped out the razors in the shaver I had. I put the cool metal up to my wrists my vision blurring while fresh tears poured from my eyes. I made the first cut and blood poured from my wrists I moved down a bit and made another cut then down a bit and did the same thing five other times until I had a neat row of bloody red marks. **(A/n. funny thing is I am actually hemaphobic and we are talking about blood ha ha ^/^) **I put my blood covered razor down on the sink and closed my eyes as I lay on the floor and envisioned something better. A life where my parents didn't fight and where I could have had a normal life like everyone else. A life where I had friends and we could be happy. A place better than the world I live in now the one that's cruel and heartless. I lay there for about 20 more minutes and decided to get up and take a shower I stepped in and turned the taps to make sure it was hot. I stood under it and my wrists stung a lot but it was alright the water was beginning to be stained red and faded into pink as it went down the drain. I picked up the vanilla scented shampoo and scrubbed my hair properly before putting the scented conditioner in. I stood and washed my body with soap rinsed it off then got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my walk in closet and closed the door I dropped my towel and changed into my pyjamas I had long cotton pants on that were green with flames coming from the bottom. I had a red tank top and a black nirvana hoodie on it I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair and put it into two piggy tails. Just than soul walked in and saw the blade bloody blade on the sink I yelped and grabbed it and hid it behind my back he came up to me with a serious face and asked me "what's behind your back? His face turned agitated because I refused to speak he grabbed me and grabbed the blade from my hand.

"What is this?" he asked me furious I started to well up with tears again he grabbed my wrist and moved the sleeve up. That was it I couldn't hold it anymore I just burst into tears and sobbed into my hands. I heard him sigh and felt someone pull me into their chest and wrap their arms around me one on my waist and the other on my hair stroking it trying to comfort me in any way possible. He smelt nice sort of musky as I continued to sob he made shushing noises to try and calm me down. I cried and cried and he just stood there making comforting noises and whispering calming words into my ear telling me everything was okay and that I could speak to him about anything even if he was so cool that remark made me laugh. "Clean yourself up and we can go to dinner, hey?" he asked me I walked over to the sink and washed my face with a face washer and put a little mascara on my eyelashes. We walked silently down the hallways not saying a single word to one another until he finally spoke up "so are you going to tell me what's up?" he asked. I stayed silent and he stopped walking grabbed me and stuck me in the closet with him and locked the door. He stood there with his hands in his pockets that had the key in it leaning on the door and said "This isn't cool and I'm not really into the whole 'locking girls in the cupboard' thing but we aren't leaving until you tell me". I looked up at him and said "Soul I don't have to tell you anything let me out" I looked at him with a pleading look and tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge nor move out the way. "Soul let me out!" I yelled out him I was about to hit him but he grabbed my wrists and slammed me up against the wall and I yelped as the broom was pushed into my back. "Just tell me you can trust me!" he yelled at me just then a guy with glasses and stitches everywhere on his lab coat and on his face he was beyond scary and I was completely scared.

"Soul let go of her and get out you know you aren't allowed out of the cameras sights" he said in a monotone voice. I scrambled to get out and ran back all the way to my room and ran into my bathroom and sat on the floor shaking and trembling 'just tell me you can trust me!' it was repeating in my mind. I tears welled up in my eyes but I wiped them away I will not cry! Soul made me actually want to trust him just confess everything to him right there and then. I will never trust anyone people are always the same you tell them something and they will gossip around and as soon as you know it everyone has heard it and you feel embarrassed. I have never had that happen to me I'm too smart to trust anyone but I have seen what it's like for it to happen to other people a lot of the girls used to do it at my old school it really pissed me off. Another thing that reminded me of my parents when my mum was out my dad would talk about her to everyone and tell them how much of a bitch she was. When my dad was out at the bar or at work my mum would invite her friends over for a coffee and would tell them how useless he was and I couldn't handle it. I punched the wall and made a crack I mentally cursed myself and tried to fix it but it couldn't be fixed. I walked out of the bathroom and checked the clock it was **6:18pm** I went to my desk and pulled out my schedule and looked at where it said dinner. Dinner was at** 6:30pm **I sat down on my desk and took out my sketch book from the draw it was in and grabbed my art pencils. I opened it to a fresh page and started to draw neatly shading and creating the masterpiece I was working on I hadn't finished yet but it was almost complete but it was time for dinner. I put all my stuff back in its original place and stood up and got to the door and opened it and was shocked to see soul arm reaching out like he was going to open the door. He just walked in and grabbed his stuff and walked into the bathroom I forgot he was staying the night to be saved from that tiffany girl so I just closed the door and kept walking down the hall. Just then tiffany showed up right in my face she still looked the same way she did at lunch as slutty as ever. She pointed a manicured fake nail in my face "you better stay away from my soully or ill do something really bad and you won't like it" she said with a smirk thinking she was top dog already her friends standing behind her laughing. "Well I am already disgusted at the sight of you I think that's punishment enough" I told her with a twisted face looking at her. I walked past her and started heading towards the mess hall pleased that I finally stood up for myself I'm not taking anybody's shit I'm sick of this place already. I walked through the doors and grabbed my food tray and lined up I chose spaghetti bolognaise and sprinkled it with some cheese and walked over to the group. Tsubaki was talking to Blackstar and Liz and patty were talking with kid but just as I sat down kid jumped from his spot and yelled at me "YOUR PIGGY TAILS ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL I MUST FIX THEM!" and he ran over to me and started fixing my piggy tails. Blackstar jumped on the table and started screaming as well "I AM YOUR GOD BOW BEFORE ME!" Tsubaki started panicking and said "B-Blackstar please get off the table your attracting attention" Blackstar looked down at Tsubaki and smiled and got off the table and started eating like a pig. "Ah much better" kid said after he fixed my piggy tails and sat down and starting arranging his food to be symmetrical I laughed these guys were making me feel better already patty started screaming about giraffes and Liz told her to shut up which made patty cry but she snapped out of it and started colouring.

I finished my meal and said goodnight to my friends after we talked for a while. I walked back down the hallway and into my room to see tiffany and soul making out on my bed… MY BED! That's it they are gonna get it...

* * *

**Ooooooo what's Maka going to do? Why would soul do that find out next chapter which will be up tomorrow afternoon/night well anyways I hope you liked my new chapter and please….**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**I want to hear what you think about my story and what I should do to fix a few things and make it better well anyways bye guys**

**NEXT UPDATE: TOMORROW AFTERNOON/NIGHT**

**Sharna xx**


	4. Lies, deception and just stupid

**Hey guys I'm here with the fourth chapter of Mental hospital? No way! I'm sorry this chapter took longer it's because I got home from school late and I've been having troubles with my boyfriend and his friends -. - I'm just not up for their crap but anyways here is chapter 4.**

**Tsubaki: Makadeathscythe092 does not own soul eater but we hope you like the story.**

**Makadeathsycthe092: Thanks Tsubaki on with the story. **

**Lies, deception and just down right stupid**

There they were on my bed making out! That's my bed that they are sucking face on the thing I sleep on! Again what's going on here? Why is he doing that? I thought he was my friend. So many questions were buzzing through my head and all I could do was just and there and watch in pure rage. The rage had fully consumed me from head to toe, I walked up to the bitch and grabbed her by her fake blond hair extensions and pulled them up until she was standing. I yanked them and she yelped in pain I pushed her outside and slammed the door. You could hear her crying from outside the door. I turned my body around until I was facing soul my voice lacing with anger and pure rage. "Get out" I told him he got up and tried to explain himself but I wasn't in the mood for his lies. "Maka I can explain" he started but I cut him off by screaming "GET OUT!" I pointed to the door and his eyes widened in shock but went to cold and emotionless. He walked to the door and exited slamming the door as he left my room I breathed out my anger simmering down. I grabbed the sheets and linen off my bed and put them in the bin. I walked out of my door and down the hall to too a door a dark blue door with camellia blossoms on it. I knocked on the door and Tsubaki answer and as soon as she saw me she smiled and ushered me to come inside. I walked inside and looked around. The room design was the same as mine but dark purple and he room furniture was different and in other places.

"Hey Maka you don't look so good sort of pale are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost" Tsubaki asked me. "soul was making out with tiffany" I mumbled she looked at me a bit confused and said "well that's not so bad I don't like tiffany but that's not so bad" I looked at her before adding "on my bed". She gasped and looked shocked "soul was actually on your bed like that? Especially with her that's not right Maka, what did you do?" I looked at her and smirked. "I grabbed her hair extensions and pulled her off my bed and kicked her out and slammed the door in her face just like the bitch deserved" I told her with a shrug. Tsubaki smiled and it was really weird she is a nice girl and all but why the heck was she smiling at that. I looked at her weirdly before asking "Tsubaki are you okay?" she just laughed and said "of course I'm okay, I'm glad that she got what she deserved she has been bulling everyone ever since she got her I'm glad you stood up to her but I'm sorry about everything with soul" she looked down at her last statement as if she had said something wrong. I looked and laughed "it's quite alright Tsubaki I just don't know what to do so can you give me some advice?" Tsubaki looked at me shocked she smiled like she was really happy.

"Well soul is um… what's the word I'm looking for well soul is just soul he is a player. He hasn't changed a bit since he has got here. He sits with us and has a good laugh and stuff but he is just soul. Tiffany is a slut that goes for all the guys but you Maka you're ten times better than her you not fake. You're naturally beautiful, she isn't she has to cake her face filled with make-up. Soul is an idiot but what I want to know is why was he even in your room?" she asked me. I blushed and told her about the whole incident with tiffany and how much he wanted my help to keep him away from her and that date they were supposed to go on. "Then why was he sucking face with her?" she asked still clearly confused I looked up and shrugged "I don't even know I'm just as clueless as you are" I told her and we just laughed about it. "Hey I have an idea" she told me after we stopped laughing I looked up eyes still glistening with tears from our laughing fit. "Yeah what is it?" I asked "let's go and jam in the music room you know chill for a while?" she told me I smiled **(A/n: oh my god Maka smiled? :O) **I nodded and told her ill meet her there I just needed to grab my guitar. I walked into my room and went to my walk in closet and there was my beauty I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. I walked over to the door and opened it souls door was open and the music was blaring from it but I ignored it and walked down the hallway towards the music room. I was going to jam with my best friend I walked into the music room to listen to Tsubaki play the violin she was really good.

It sounded so beautiful and when she ended I clapped and she jumped and didn't even realise I was there watching her. She turned and smiled and said "oh good your finally here" she laughed and I smiled "what's that supposed to mean?" we laughed together and sat and talked for a while and I brought up the subject of Blackstar "so what's up with you and Blackstar you like him or something? I asked curiously. She blushed 50 shades of red and shook her head "N-no what made you get that idea" she stuttered and her voice went high "so you do like him, aw that's so cute Tsubaki anyways let's play" I told her. She grabbed the acoustic guitar "I play a bit of guitar too" she laughed and I said okay we started to play so far away by avenged sevenfold **(A/n: R.I.P jimmy we will love you forever).**

**Bold=Maka (bold) =Tsubaki**

**Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A laugh that healed the broken heart  
With all that it could**

Lived the life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart  
With all that I could  
Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find  
A place in my mind  
Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Lay away a place for me (place for me)  
'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you, when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away (so close)  
And I need you to know  
So far away (so close)  
And I need you to, need you to know 

We finished and then it was lights out so I dropped Tsubaki at her dorm and went to mine with a smile I started skipping that was so much fun I enjoyed myself so much. I walked into my dorm and laid on my bed and looked at the clock _**11:07pm**_ I laughed and rolled over to see a note on my desk. I walked over and opened it I was shocked mouth wide open and eyes bulging from my head.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but I hope you liked it… please review and I hope you guys want more chapters and give me some advice PM me your advice BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just to say hi or something just please review hahaha anyways bye guys**

**Sharna xx**


	5. Dark shadow?

**Hey guys I'm sorry my update took so long but my boyfriend had a concussion and I was so worried about him that I didn't bother to write anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews and I'm glad you like my story.**

**Maka: makadeathscythe092 does not own soul eater.**

**Makadeathscythe092: thanks Maka now on with the story!**

_Recap: I laughed and rolled over to see a note on my desk. I walked over and opened it I was shocked mouth wide open and eyes bulging from my head._

I dropped the note with my shaking hands I stared at the floor scared my eyes were huge and my breath was shaky. I noticed something out the corner of my eye I looked over to see the window was open and the curtains were blowing in my room. I walked over to the window and looked out and saw a figure standing in the moonlight looking at the building I knew who it was and it made me tremble in fear then he started running up the road and disappeared into the shadows. I ran as soon as he disappeared into my bathroom and locked the door shaking uncontrollably. 'He's back no no no this can't be true' I panicked and started crying and whimpering.

**Soul's P.O.V (**_**earlier that night)**_

'god she didn't even give me any time to explain ugh she just drives me nuts it's not even her first day and she's already pissed me off' I punched the wall I was so pissed off when I heard something in her room shuffle. My head snaps up I never saw her come back with her guitar and I could still hear faint music. I got up, it was a little weird to be hearing noises in her room no one has gone in there I would have noticed my door had been open the whole time. I stood and waked out into the hallway it seemed that everyone was either having sleep overs or just sleeping it was late at night. I walked over to her door and opened it a little I saw a figure it was too dark to see who it was but he was leaning down as if writing something. I opened the door wider this time alarming the intruder and the light from the hallway hit his face, he had blond hair and blue eyes and was fairly tall but I was still taller. I have never seen him here before and he just smirked and jumped out the window I ran over to it. Shocked that he jumped from the third level and looked out he was running to the road where he disappeared. I scanned the room looking for anything broken but all I could see was a draw open I looked inside and it was her underwear draw I felt a nosebleed coming on when I saw one black laced and was white with the words 'you got this far don't stop' on it. Blood trickled down my nose and I had to go back to my room to clean up my face. After much effort I finally fixed the problem and walked into my bedroom just to notice Maka walking into her room with a huge smile on her face.

I heard laughing and then something shift then silence it was really weird I sat up and heard running I think it was to her bathroom but I don't know. I sighed and laid down still nothing as I laid there for 30 minutes I decided to get up and check on her even though she was mad at me for being with tiffany I shivered at the memory

_Flashback:_

"_Souly where are you?" I heard her annoying voice outside Maka's door and I shivered so she did come looking for me after I was late. She laughed and some other laughter was heard it sounded like her friend. The door knob turned and I thought Maka had returned well I was dead wrong it was tiffany and her friends and they did not look appealing she looked shocked to see me lying down on Maka's bed….. "Soully? Whose room is this? She asked with a cocked head that made her look dumber than she was. She walked in and saw 'Maka' written on the wall in black and red and was shocked that I was lying on her bed. She smirked and evil smirk and I didn't like what had caused it but it was innerving. She slowly walked up to me in a seductive way and stood in front of me she leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. She forced he tongue into my mouth and that's when Maka walked in' _

I shivered at the memory and felt a little guilt at the look of rage on Maka's face it hurt to know how raged she was. I sighed getting up to go apologise to Maka I reached the door way and closed it and walked across the hall. I knocked on the door but nobody answered and I started to get worries so I knocked a little louder. Just then stein came with my medicine and asked "is Maka in I need to give her these" he showed me some pills in a bottle "well I'm going in there so I could give them to her if you would like" I told him he nodded and gave me the pills and wheeled off on his rollie chair. I turned the door knob and walked in inspecting the bottle it was blank no label 'that's weird' he walked into her bedroom and the window was open still. "Maka?" I called for her but there was no reply from the small girl. There was a small flicker of light that came from the bathroom and I walked further in the hallways and tried to open the door.

I picked the lock these bathrooms were always easy to pick locks with and I saw a dimly lit candle on the sink. I walked over to it to see Maka in the corner rocking back and forth shaking it worried me.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I heard someone try to get in 'no he isn't back is he?' I thought I was scared but I wouldn't shake about this I never have I wonder why. I backed into the corner of the room and the door burst open and a figure waked into the room he saw the candle and walked over and suddenly stopped he turned and looked at me. He had albino white hair and red eyes I immediately knew it was soul he walked out and grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water walked over to me silently. He grabbed a bottle from his jacket pocket and grabbed two small pills from it I knew it was my medication. I grabbed it with shaky hands and swallowed them then gulped down the water and looked up at him. "Why are you here soul?" I asked with a harsh voice he turned to me and smirked "who else will keep you from going insane?" he laughed.

I looked up and laughed a little my shaking had calmed down because of the medication my eyes were drooping the medicine made me feel tired. I heard soul sigh and walk over to me I felt something under my legs and back and I was lifted into the air. Too tired to argue I snuggled in closer to soul and I was warm he put me in bed and pulled up the covers shutting the window and looking at me whilst saying "goodnight Maka I'm sorry about today I hope you can forgive me" then he left without another word.

**From the distance**

"so he likes Maka eh? Well I have to show him who Maka belongs too. She's mine and I will be back for her" said a dark voice from the shadows looking upon Maka's sleeping form through the window and watching soul leave. If you listened very closely you could hear the insane laughing coming from the man.

**well thanks again for reading my story I hope you liked this chapter sorry its short buuuut yeah...**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	6. Fighting is my kinda thing!

**Hello everyone! It's me hahaha I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I feel terrible for it please don't kill me! Anyways this chapter I would like to dedicate it too one of my reviewers that has given me continuous support throughout my story.**

**Kaitlin Eater Whitlock! This chapter is for you! I know what you are going through and I feel so terrible because that's how my life has panned out too! Just remember you guys you can always PM me and tell me about your problems I will always listen and give my best advice from my life experience, but anyways! Enough of my mushy side let's get this show on the road.**

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY BUT I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME IF I DID MAKA AND SOUL WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FROM EPISODE 3! :D **

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Bring on the thunder!" AND PLEASE REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

_Recap _

_"So he likes Maka eh? Well I have to show him who Maka belongs too. She's mine and I will be back for her" said a dark voice from the shadows looking upon Maka's sleeping form through the window and watching soul leave. If you listened very closely you could hear the insane laughing coming from the man._

I woke up in my bed remembering only fragments of last night and the rest were fuzzy only shapes came into my head. Choosing to let it go I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom where I saw a burnt out candle I was confused as to how it was there but yet again I let it go. She undressed herself and stepped into the hot shower and cleansed her skin whilst washing her hair with a vanilla scented shampoo. Once she was finished washing herself she stepped out and wrapped her small petite body in a towel, stepping out of the bathroom she changed into her clothes attire for the day. Maka groaned as she realised that she would have to face soul today but that's when an image popped into her head.

'_I heard soul sigh and walk over to me I felt something under my legs and back and I was lifted into the air. Too tired to argue I snuggled in closer to soul and I was warm he put me in bed and pulled up the covers shutting the window and looking at me whilst saying "goodnight Maka I'm sorry about today I hope you can forgive me" then he left without another word'_

The blood rushed to my cheeks remembering what had happened last night with her little "incident" so to speak. She walked into her walk in closet and started choosing some clothes to wear which consisted of a black shirt that had 'THE NEW AGE OF ROCK' in blood red letters and black skinny jeans with grey converses. She brushed her ash blonde hair and put it in two symmetrical piggy tails 'wouldn't want to upset kid' she thought to herself that's when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she came face to face with the same guy that had saved her from Soul's rant the yesterday the flashback must have distracted me because he was clearing his throat and waving his hands in front of my face which annoyed me. I slapped his hands out of my face and growled at him he was beginning to piss me off and we haven't even had a convocation yet "I wouldn't expect this from you Albarn I didn't think you were a dog but growling at me like that suggests it maybe I should dissect you" he had this crazed look in his eye when he spoke to me. "Bring it on I'd like to see you touch me with those sick hands of yours" I told him with a crazed look in my own eyes, he shoved two pills in my hand and gave me a cup of water whilst laughing. "I like you attitude you really are a fine specimen" he told me still laughing a little, I drowned down the pills and gave him my cup then ventured down the hall into the mess hall.

I walked in and grabbed some breakfast which looked really good my mouth started watering at the sight of waffles with ice-cream maple syrup and strawberry's topped with icing sugar. I walked over to the gang and sat down next to Tsubaki and Blackstar "hey guys how's it going?" she asked the pair. Tsubaki looked up from her plate and looked at me with a smile "Great actually how did you sleep? I hope that the bed was nice and comfortable since I know that mine is and…." Her rambling was drowned as I heard someone walk into the mess hall. I turned to see soul walking in with his slightly wet hair yellow and black jacket and black jeans his blood red eyes looked over and locked onto mine. It was like everything went into slow motion when his eyes locked onto mine but I looked away when I heard a scream coming from Tsubaki. There she was drenched in orange juice and maple syrup she started crying when I looked up I saw red standing there was tiffany with an empty cup and half empty bottle of maple syrup looking as smug as ever. I rose from my seat in pure anger and walked up to the slutty girl with a glare that could kill. "Got something to say flat chest? Or are you just as pathetic as last night crying all alone where you thought nobody could hear your pathetic cries?" that was the last straw I swung at he with all my might punching her square in the jaw causing her to stumble backwards.

I sat on top of her and just kept hitting her until she was bleeding from the nose and had small cuts on her face.

_One punch_

"That's for Tsubaki!"

_Two punch_

"That's for being a bitch to everyone here!"

_Three punch_

"That's for disrespecting me!"

_Four punch_

"That's for making soul look like the bad person!"

_Five punch_

_Six punch_

_Seven punch_

_Eight punch_

Arms were around me pulling me away from the now bloody tiffany but I was fighting against it I was going to give that bitch a piece of my mind and fist! I looked around to see everyone staring at me and to see that professor stein was the one holding me back from beating the living crap out of her. I tried to struggle against him but only to be pulled out of the mess hall and shoved against the wall by stein.

Standing there was soul looking at me and my fist. My fist was bleeding from hitting her too hard when I struggled to get out of steins grasp I felt a stab in my neck and my vision going blurry. That was when everything turned black.

I awoke to hear voices near me talking about something "Stein may I ask you something?" "Yeah sure what do you want?" "How do you know if you're in love?" "Why do you ask?" "I think im in love with her stein….

_Was that soul?..._

**Ooooooooooh cliffy! Who do you think loves maka? As I said before im so sorry for making you wait for this chapter and I must have sucked because its so short! But I promise I wont make you wait long for my next update and it will b a long one just you wait and see!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
